An intraluminary prosthesis is a medical device used in the treatment of diseased bodily lumens. One type of intraluminary prosthesis used in the repair and/or treatment of diseases in various body vessels is a stent. A stent is generally a longitudinal tubular device formed of biocompatible material which is useful to open and support various lumens in the body. For example, stents may be used in the bodily vessel, such as in the coronary or peripheral vasculature, esophagus, trachea, bronchi colon, biliary tract, urinary tract, prostate, brain, as well as in a variety of other applications in the body. These devices are implanted within the vessel to open and/or reinforce collapsing or partially occluded sections of the lumen.
Stents generally include an open flexible configuration. This configuration allows the stent to be inserted through curved vessels. Furthermore, this configuration allows the stent to be configured in a radially compressed state for intraluminary catheter implantation. Once properly positioned adjacent the damaged vessel, the stent is radially expanded so as to support and reinforce the vessel. Radial expansion of the stent may be accomplished by inflation of a balloon attached to the catheter or the stent may be of the self-expanding variety which will radially expand once deployed. Tubular shaped structures, which have been used as intraluminary vascular stents, have included helically wound coils which may have undulations or zig-zags therein, slotted stents, ring stents, braided stents and open mesh filament/wire stents, to name a few. Super-elastic materials and metallic shape memory materials have also been used to form stents.
Although stent delivery systems are well-known in the art, the assembly of such delivery systems is often complicated. Additionally, contemporary Endoscopy practitioners increasingly use plastic self-expanding stents. Unlike most metallic self-expanding stents, the plastic ones have a tendency to permanently deform or lose some of their ability to self-expand when stored in a compressed state for a prolonged period of time. These stents are therefore preferably loaded into the stent delivery system shortly before being implanted in a patient. However, such loading often involves numerous steps and requires the use of multiple components (e.g., tools and fixtures) that are not part of the stent delivery system. Also, even with these added devices, the physician or user is often required to finish the loading process by pushing the stent into the delivery system by hand. Loading a stent in this way is therefore often difficult, time-consuming and has the potential to damage the stent. Accordingly, there is a need for simplified methods of on-site loading of a stent into stent delivery systems, while minimizing the risk of damaging the stent in the process.